For oil field cementing operations to be successful, additives such as fluid loss reducers and dispersants are often required to be added to the cement. Such additives are often used in conjunction with substantial salt concentrations and under conditions where slurry retardation, viscosity, pumpability, and resultant compressive strength development are critical aspects.
The present invention relates to an aqueous cementing composition and method of using same in cementing oil and gas wells and the like. More particularly, the present invention concerns incorporation of a polymer prepared by caustic-catalyzed condensation of formaldehyde with acetone, or a substance derived from acetone, which has been partially sulfited for water-solubility purposes for use in a hydraulic cement slurry as a dispersant, fluid loss reducer, retarder or combination of such properties during cementing operations. Still more particularly, the partially sulfited polymer formed from the condensation of formaldehyde and active methylene compound may be combined with a second fluid loss additive such as the cellulose derivatives carboxymethylhydroxyethyl cellulose or hydroxyethyl cellulose or copolymers of 2-acrylamido, 2-methyl propane sulfonic acid and acrylamide or N,N-dimethylacrylamide and 2-acrylamido, 2-methyl propane sulfonic acid to enhance the fluid loss reducing characteristics.
Dispersing agents are valuable in cement slurries in that they reduce the apparent viscosity of the slurry to permit the pumping of the cement slurry with less friction pressure, and less hydraulic horsepower, and in many instances with turbulent flow characteristics. Turbulent flow characteristics are desirable in that they contribute to more efficient removal of drilling fluids. Reducing friction pressure is desirable since there is a concurrent reduction in the probability of lost circulation. Inclusion of dispersants in cement slurries are also desirable in that such inclusion results in the reduction of the amount of water required during slurry preparation. By reducing the water content of the slurry, cement slurries characterized by improved compressive strength development are produced.
Certain organic acids have long been recognized as cement dispersants by those skilled in the art of cementing wells in the petroleum industry. Such dispersants include gluconic acid and citric acid. However, gluconic acid is also a strong cement retarder and is generally restricted to use in very deep wells having a bottomhole circulating temperature of at least about 200.degree. F. to 250.degree. F. Citric acid, although a weaker retarder, is a less effective dispersant.
A variety of sulfonates, such as sulfonated lignins of sulfomethylated lignins are also known to be cement dispersants. However, many of such sulfonates, especially the lignosulfonates, are strong retarders. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,550 flowing agents for concrete and mortar are disclosed. Such patent discloses a flowing agent comprised of a mixture of lignin sulfonate and sulfomethylated or ring-sulfonated aromatic compounds wherein such mixture is after-condensed and after-sulfitized.
Salt (sodium chloride) is also used as a cement dispersant. However, in most cases salt cannot provide flow properties which are sufficiently low to obtain turbulent flow during cement placement operations. Salt is often used for other reasons. For example, during oil field cementing operations it is often desirable to place a cement slurry in the annular space between the surrounding formation and the casing which extends into the well bore. In such an operation the cement slurry is prepared and pumped down the inside of the casing. The slurry flows back up the outside of the casing thereby filling the annular space between the casing and the surrounding formation. The purpose of such activity is to seal the subterranean zones in the formation and to support the casing with respect to the formation. The use of salt in the cement slurry provides several advantages. First, salt containing cement slurries bond more firmly to salt and shale sections often found in subterranean formations. Second, when salt is present in the cement slurry in sufficiently large quantities, it assists in protecting shale sections from sluffing, bridging between formation zones, and washing out, and salt formations from leeching or washing out.
It is often desirable to include various other additives in oil well cement slurries to meet various specific well requirements. Such additives include accelerators, retarders, and fluid loss additives, among others. However, these additives often interact with each other and hence such activity must be taken into account during preparation and use of the slurry.
Another common dispersant is napthalene sulfonic acid condensed with formaldehyde. Such condensate works well as a dispersant with fresh water slurries, but increases, as opposed to decreases, the viscosities of high salt containing cement slurries. Thus, the napthalene sulfonic acid-formaldehyde condensate may not be universally used, it is especially ineffective for situations where it is desired to include high (18% and greater) concentrations of salt in the cement slurry.
Certain polymer compositions have long been recognized by those skilled in the art of cementing wells in the petroleum industry as cementing additives useful in reducing fluid loss from a slurry of cement and water to the surrounding environment, i.e. the formation. These compositions are commonly referred to as "fluid loss additives."
It is desirable to include fluid loss additives in cement slurries for a variety of reasons. First, in primary cementing, loss of fluid to the formation may result in premature gellation of the slurry, or bridging of the annular space between the formation and the casing. Second, in remedial cementing operations control of fluid loss is necessary to achieve the more precise cement placement associated with such operations.
Examples of known fluid loss additives are cellulose derivatives such as hydroxyethyl cellulose and carboxymethylhydroxyethyl cellulose. Another example of a fluid loss additive is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,991 which discloses a hydraulic cement slurry containing such an additive consisting of hydrolyzed copolymers of acrylamide and 2-acrylamido, 2-methyl propane sulfonic acid. Still another example of a fluid loss additive is a copolymer of N,N-dimethylacrylamide and 2-acrylamido, 2-methyl propane sulfonic acid. Such fluid loss additives are commonly combined with napthalene sulfonic acid-formaldehyde condensate to enhance fluid loss control and reduce retardation and slurry apparent viscosity.
As the amount of salt increases the effectiveness of these known fluid loss additives and dispersants decreases requiring the inclusion of greater amounts of such additives to maintain effectiveness. However, such increased amounts of additive adversely affect slurry properties since these additives also act as retarders and viscosifiers. Thus, there is a need for improved fluid loss additives and dispersants that are compatible with increased salt levels and preferably have a wide range of application.
By the present invention, improved additives for use as dispersants and fluid loss additives in oil well cements, as well as methods of using such cements, are provided. The additives are effective in both fresh and salt water cement slurries and are generally compatible with other cement slurry additives.